Pokemon Sharp Sword
Pokemon Sharp Sword is a remake of Pokemon Sword. Gameplay In Pokemon Sharp Sword Pokemon battles work differently from other games Speed effects Chance of confusion as well as who goes first your attack does not change how much damage you do on not very effective moves or super effective moves neutral moves are boosted only and Poke balls catch rate is lower if the wild Pokemon is super effective against the Pokemon they have out in the overworld towns wild Pokemon can attack gyms will have you challenge quiz's about the type if they answer correctly they get to challenge the trainer if they answer incorrectly they must retake the quiz unlike in Pokemon sword there is a new legendary still being sword themed towns are different but have same typing but different gym leaders and trainers Story Down in your home in the town of Chamblar your parents who are pro Pokemon trainers are giving you your first Pokemon they let you choose Flearing the Fire type Pondsweller The water type or Herbalina After the player decides their mom battles them which their mom will win no matter what she says you should do some training if you ever want to beat her your dad agrees they tell you to go challenge the gym as it is opening up tomorrow they send you off as you step out into Chamblar you are greeted by your next door neighbor Ron he noticed you had Pokemon and wanted to battle you had won Ron was not happy and he ran off telling you to meet him at the gym challenge in Bleamblar going onto the path to Bleamblar you are met by a grunt of the local team team Torment they ask you to join as they want to take over the world with a legendary Pokemon called Toromono As the player refuses the grunt battles them after they lost they ran off to Bleamblar the player arrives at Bleamblar Ron Tells them that he got them a room at Toromono historical hotel as they are going to their room they are stopped by a group of team torment admins who are trying to steal a artifact you try to stop them but are simply too weak security ends up catching them as they ran off into Aquispoa you both go to the room the very next day you go to the gym challenge just to see that a bunch of Team Torment grunts are trying steal the gym leaders powerful orb the grass orb you stopped them from getting the grass orb as you meet the grass gym leader Prila he thanks you for the help and in return he let's you skip the line for the gym challenge Ron is infuriated and battles you after he loses he cry's and runs into the long line and the gym quizest Goila questions you after the quiz you face Prila after you won Prila had agreed to you as a trainer and gave you the Grass badge he tells you to go to Aquispoa where the water gym is located on the route to Aquispoa you meet the same group of admins but this time they have their leader who is hooded and unknown telling you that you will never be the champion and the group of admins and their leader pull out the Aqua orb and summon Kyogre and ask it about the legendary Toromono Instead of answering them it Crashes a wave and makes them go in the water that called the attention of Niqillua the water gym leader they introduce them self and invite them to the gym challenge upon arrival you are met by your rival Ron who has already got the water badge battles you he can't believe even with his water badge he failed to beat you he runs off to the beach and reconsiders being a trainer you proceed to the gym as it is blocked off by a pair of team torment admins they tell you that you will never win the championship and that their leader will prevail and then walk off to the next city the gym is littered with team torment members trying to steal the aqua orb back you must help defeat them and then proceed to the gym challenge after beating the water gym the leader accepts you as a trainer and gives you the water badge and tells you to go to the island of Infernoid to battle the fire gym but the only way to get there is the S.S Toromono the historical ship she gives you a ticket to the ship boarding the ship team torment is trying to steal the map to the temple of summoning Toromono you try to stop them but they end up getting away with the map the owner of the ship is angry and wants to build a search party for them but they don't have time and take off the gym leader is on the ship and meets you he does not think you are worthy of challenging his gym his best friend challenges you upon your win the gym leader is surprised he fully introduces himself as the fire gym leader Infeon once you land you immediately challenge the gym you won and the gym leader truly thinks you are worthy and gives you the fire badge Infeon had forgot about his fire orb and team torment stole it they came onto the site where they were but they are too late because they have already summoned groudon and ran off Infeon tells you to go underground of Chamblar where the fighting gym is he allows you to take his taxi the Flamin' Fast Taxi to Chamblar upon arrival your parents are digging into a site as you walk up to them they reveal themselfs as team torment co leaders and battle you won and they were surprised and asked you to join you refused and they ran off to the base once you got underground a rock slides behind keeping you caved in it is so dark that you cannot see anything suddenly the ground shakes your mom and dad are overjoyed as they have finally stolen the final orb they need to summon Toromono The Tribe of Tubuski protectors of Toromono begs you to stop them you try to stop them their leader challenges you to a battle because they are a gym leader you won and try and get the orb back but they were too fast and got away they left a present of a river of water to break down the underground of Chamblar Everyone including you fails to stop it and you must run after the water cleared you meet the fairy gym leader Billssey and tells you to meet her at Beanstock Height Your rivial Ron meets you and says he has gave up and is joining Team Torment and he runs off you Venture forward towards Beanstock height where you challenge the gym but Team Torment Grunts are sawing down the bean stock you challenge them and win and take on the gym (all for now cya!) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Fan Games